


I’ve Never Heard Silence This Loud

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	I’ve Never Heard Silence This Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“You knew?” Alec asks in shock and hurt as he stares into the eyes of his warlock boyfriend. “You knew what this symbol meant and you didn’t tell me?”

“I wasn’t sure.” Magnus says shaking his head. “But it looks like it was the nourishment rune. Only it was twisted and used with some kind of magic.”

Magnus looks up into the eyes of Alec who stares back anger clear in the line of his mouth and the iris of his eyes.

“Alexander, I-” Magnus starts, realizing how upset Alec seems.

“No, Magnus. No. You should have told me. You. Should. Have. Told me.”

Magnus steps back, his eyes drawing into a crease as Catarina quickly makes her way around them both and out the room.

“It was a passing thought, darling, I didn’t think-”

“You’re right. You didn’t think.” Alec says. “Magnus, I’ve been going around in circles the past few days trying to figure this out. Trying to fix this! And you- You what!? Knew all along!?”

Alec’s shaking his head as he steps back from Magnus who steps forward, placing his hand on Alec’s arm. “It’s not your fault, love, it’s not your responsibility.”

“So what? It’s only yours?”

Alec rips his arm away from Magnus’s hand, leaving a hurt look on his face.

“Magnus…” Alec says looking away from him before turning back with an intensity that makes Magnus almost back away. “Raphael is my friend, too. My responsibility, too.”

“No,” Magnus says softly, “He’s not.”

“I see.” Alec says. “Since you have all of this handled, I’ll go.”

“No, Alec, I didn’t mean…” Magnus tries.

Alec turns his back on his boyfriend, his shoulders hunched forward as his tone turns gentle. “…The other day me and Izzy were talking about the future. She wanted to know when we would finally get married. Do you want to know what I told her? I told her that it might be sooner than she thinks… I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Magnus turns around after a few moments, but finds only empty air. Alec is already gone. It feels like there is a hole in his chest where his heart should be. Unshed tears from the past few days suddenly make their presence known as Magnus sits down on the floor. A lost look appearing on his features.


End file.
